Red Comes Home for Christmas
by Becky4Ever1996
Summary: Gameverse. Not really Christmas-y but you know... Gold conviced Red to come down from Mt Sliver to visit Pallet Town but how does Red feel about that and how does it feel to have a warm bed, dinner cooked for you and have friends with you when you have lived up a mountain for years?


**Red comes Home **

Red's POV

It has been some years since I first came to Mt' Silver, I can't remember how many years, I lost track, I just know it's been a long time. The mountain is so peaceful up here on the peak, I could sit here all day and night with Pika on my shoulder and Charizard standing beside me keeping me warm from the chilly winds as he's always done.

I smiled to myself; this could not get any better, until…

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" My head snapped round towards the direction of the voice I knew too well. Not going to give away any emotion I saw Gold standing there with his big toothy grin spread across his face with a ridiculous red floppy hat on and a decorated package in his arms.

I raised my eyebrows in question, it wasn't uncommon for Gold to visit, in fact he visited quite a lot giving me news on the outside world and demanding re-matches even though he beat me once he has never been able to do it again.

"It's a present for you!" he shuffled the bundle of wrapping paper in to my arms. Pika and Charizard were eyeing the package curiously as if it was a trap or something (knowing Gold anything was possible).

I curiously unwrapped the present while Gold was bouncing up and down with excitement. Once it was unwrapped I saw it was a pile of clothes. Wanting to take a better look at the present I led Gold to my cave where I've been living in for the past few years and laid the clothes out on the 'clean' stone floor. I saw Gold had brought me black jeans, new trainers, a dark red turtleneck a white scarf and a long back overcoat.

"So what do think?" I stared blankly at the clothes, not really knowing how to respond to Gold's question, I didn't want to sound ungrateful in fact I was quite happy with them but why had Gold given them to me is another question.

I pointed at the clothes and raised one eyebrow at Gold (the raising of eyebrow means it's a question) luckily Gold visits me so often he's gotten used to reading my body language.

"Well you can't visit your mother on Christmas in those old things you wear can you?"

What's wrong with the way I dress? Wait _what? _Who said anything about visiting my mother?

"Oh come on Red!" Gold whinged, seriously it was scary how well he knows what I was thinking "you never visit your mother she really misses you when was the last time you saw her?"

I don't know? The last time I saw her was when I first started my journey at the age of eleven, that morning I went off to explore the region and I didn't even say goodbye to her. Sometimes I feel guilty about that and thought about writing to her or visit her in Pallet town but I never got round to it, even though I have so much free time on this mountain.

I don't know why I don't visit her. Maybe I'm worried that if I visit Pallet town once I will never want to leave again, I'm an adventurer that's why I retired from the league to stay up this mountain in the first place.

"Come on Red get changed and come with me to Pallet town, Christmas doesn't last all year," I sighed knowing that look on Gold's face he wasn't going to take no for an answer. So I wordlessly went to the next part of the cave to get changed.

Once I came out in my new clothes (which surprising fitted perfectly) I saw Gold tapping his feet with his arms crossed with that annoyed look on his face telling me he was impatient to get going.

"You look great," he smiled as soon as he saw me.

"Pika pika!" Pika agreed nodding his head. I shrugged feeling a little embarrassed by the complaints that a never these days and I just wanted to get this over with.

We climbed onto Charizard, me at the front, Pika on my shoulder and Gold at the back. Looks like my gold eyed friend is coming with me, well I suppose someone has to translate.

xxx

I only ever come off the mountain to the nearest store get food supplies and medication for my Pokémon I've never had to go further than that. But this time I was flying further and further away from the mountain than I have had before. I couldn't help but feel sad no matter how cold it gets that cave is still my home, what if my stuff gets robbed when I'm gone? What if those pesky Zubats try to mess it up, I should have left a couple of my Pokémon there to guard it, but it was too late to turn back now and I will probably be back there before that day is out.

Sooner than I hoped we arrived in Pallet Town. Charizard landed a few meters away from the houses of Pallet town melting the snow he landed on. Me and Gold jumped off on to the newly melted snow as Pika leapt off my shoulder to take in his surroundings. I put Charizard back in his Pokeball and we made our way through Pallet Town.

I felt a strange sense of De-ja-vu as we walked through the small houses of Pallet Town, my little home town had not changed at all since I left all those years ago. I passed Professor Oaks Lab which I may have pay a quick visit to before I leave. I passed my friend Green's house as well, the lights where on looking all warm and cosy with the blanket of snow that covered the roof. I wonder if Green still lives there? The last I heard from him he became Viridian city gym leader so has a new family moved in to the house? I might have to ask mum when I see her, if I still have a voice that is and if it has not frozen off with all those years off not using it on Mt Silver.

We finally came to the house I called for home for my first eleven years, it was the only house in town with no decorations outside in fact it looked rather dark and lonely compared to the other houses.

"Well I'll leave you here to 'talk' to your mother," said Gold "I'll be at the lab so make sure you drop in and say Merry Christmas to old man Oak and I think Green is meant to be there too."

Great… I thought.

"Good luck mate," he said and ran off to the direction of the lab, I shook my head, that boy has too much energy. I don't think I've ever seen him walk, he's always running or bouncing, Oh well onto the matter in hand.

I stood awkwardly by the front door. Should I knock? Should I just walk in? I mean I don't live here anymore but this was my house. Luckily I didn't have to decide because a woman with brown hair tied in a bun, who was dressed in a neat long skirt and a t-shirt opened the door.

Mother

Her dark brown eyes stared up at me in puzzlement, I realised I must of grown a lot since I was last here and she was probably was trying to recognise me. I opened my mouth to tell her who I was but no words came out. This is probably what you get for not speaking to anyone for who knows how long…

"Red?" She asked in a small voice, stepping closer to me looking me in the eyes.

I nodded smiling but it felt a bit forced.

"Red!" she cried, she flung her arms around my neck and cried in my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her, it's been ages since I had this close contact with people besides Pokémon.

"Oh Red," she cried "This is the best Christmas presents anyone could have given me!" And she dragged me inside the house which had not changed at all since I left; I was surprised to see no Christmas decorations were up.

She dragged me towards the kitchen and that again, had not changed.

"Oh dear Red you look so pale and too skinny" Mother rambled on "Where have you been? What have you been doing with yourself?"

I just stared blankly at her not really knowing how to respond with my habit of keeping silent even if I could talk how can I tell her that I've been living off a freezing cold dangerous mountain, isolating myself from society.

Unless Gold's told her… He did say she missed me, but how could he have known that when he hadn't met her before as far as I know.

I shrugged.

My mother just smiled and started to make some hot chocolate (Which I drink quite a lot considering they sell them quite cheap in the Poke Malt)

"I'm so glad to have you back, the Professor has invited us for Christmas dinner Green and Daisy will be their along with your friend Gold, they will be all very happy to see you"

Again I shrugged, looks like I won't be leaving anytime soon.

She placed the warm mug of chocolate in my hands as we sat down at the table in an awkward silence. My heart was pounding in my chest as I took a nervous sip of my hot chocolate, did she expect me to say something? I wanted to ask her how she's been but how do I say that without my speech? Oh Gold why did you have to go?

Starting simple I pointed to my hot chocolate then put my thumb up telling her that it was nice, luckily she got the message and said she said I was welcome.

"I've kept you're old room nice and clean for you," she said, "I think you're too old for some of the stuff there now but if you want you can rest up until we go to the lab."

I nodded my thanks and went upstairs and my mum was right I had grown out it. I saw my old action figures neatly organized on my selves, my old Pokémon posters still on the wall, all of my books on how to become a Pokémon master, I laughed silently at that.

Throwing off my coat and hat I sat on the bed leaning back against the headboard and closed my eyes taking in all the familiar smells and sounds of my house, the smell of air freshener, the creaking of the floor broads when something moved. I felt Pika come up on the bed and sit on my stomach I rubbed his fur behind his ears while I made myself comfortable on the bed.

I can't remember the last time a slept in a prober bed and before I knew it I was falling into a deep sleep.

Xxx

"Pika Pika" I felt Pika nudge me awake from my dreamless sleep. I sit up and rub my eyes wondering where I was, this was not Mt Silver then I remembered that I was in my old room and took a huge sigh. I saw the room had grown dark and the sky was turning to night, I wonder how long I've slept for?

"Pi Pi Pika" I turned to Pika and gesturing his head to the door and I remember mum saying something about a Christmas dinner with Professor Oak.

I groaned at the thought, I knew what was going to happen there will be hugs and kisses from Daisy, Professor Oak (no matter how much I respect the guy) asking me annoying questions such as how I survived a hazardous place such as Mt Sliver, my mother making a fuss of me, Green giving me cold looks across the table, urh… I just hope that Gold's loud voice will be the main distraction for the most of the meal.

I picked up my coat and hat neatened my shirt out that was all creased from sleeping and ran my hands though my thick untidy black hair that no doubt needs cutting anytime soon (if you're wondering who cuts my hair it's Gold who is actually quite handy with a pair of scissors).

I made my way down stairs towards the sitting room where I saw mum reading a book on her lap she turned to look when she noticed me in the doorway and smiled.

"Oh did you have a nice sleep Red, I was just thinking of waking you?"

I nodded in reply, I did have a nice sleep.

"We should get going then" My mother stood up and took her coat from the hanger. With my coat fastened and Pika walking behind me I followed my mother to Professor Oak's lab.

Xxx

"Red!" Daisy threw her arms around me as soon as I walked through the door. She had me in a bone crushing hug, I was relieved when Professor Oak dragged her off me and patted me on the shoulder

"My Red, I didn't even recognise you," Professor Oak said "you've grown a lot since I last saw you, what have you been up too at Mt Sliver?"

Ok, Gold's been speaking to some people.

"Don't bother him with questions now," My mother said "It's Christmas."

"Of course, you're right," Professor Oak said looking a bit sheepish, "Daisy should be putting the dinner out right now."

I can't remember the last time I had a roast dinner it smelt delicious I sat on in-between mother and Gold, who was looking hungry as ever, Pika went to sit with all the other Pokémon that lived with Professor Oak and person who sat across from me was none other than Green…

He had not changed much really, his hair was still the same but he looked a bit more grown up. His face didn't hold any of that cockiness he had when we started our journey he was just staring at me in wonderment as if I was a ghost or something. I stared back with my own stoic look, it must have looked like we were having a staring contest or something because I received sharp kick under the table from mum who was giving me one of her 'Red don't stare at the table' looks.

I rolled my eyes and suddenly Greens smirk was back and I heard Gold and Pika laughing until Daisy put the food on the table and we started tucking in.

To be honest it was the best dinner have I ever had, I would of enjoyed myself if it weren't for Greens staring. But apart from that I was surprised that things were going so well mum, Daisy and Professor Oak seemed to be having a conversation between themselves, Gold was concentrating too much on his food to speak and me and Green are quiet people anyway.

Once dinner was done it was time for pudding. Gold was jumping up and down in his seat with excitement I had to place my hand on his shoulder to keep him in his seat but he eventually calmed down with a sulk when he found out the pudding had fruit in it.

When dinner was done everyone went to sit down in the sitting-room, I didn't really feel like socializing and Pika looked like he was ready to go home. I picked her up in my arms and snuck quietly out the door and breathed a sigh of relief once I was out in the cool night air.

Well this has been one strange day and I've enjoyed myself more than I normally would, sleeping in a nice warm bed, having dinner made for you, having friends with you…But out here in the wild was so much better, much more freedom, the sound of wild Pokémon calling and the wind against my face I suddenly missed Mt Sliver, missed the trees, the wild life, exploring different Pokémon.

"Lovely night isn't it" I heard a voice behind me and turned to see Green standing in the door way with his arms crossed and a smirk across his face. "You were going to leave without saying goodbye weren't you?"

I kept my face emotionless, not wanting to give my former rival the satisfaction of seeing the guilt I felt.

"Don't worry" Green laughed "I don't do family either and I wouldn't blame you for going back to Mt Sliver right now I want to back to my Gym."

I turned my head to the dark sky, finding myself wanting to get out Charizard and just fly, but not back to Mt Silver but to just keep flying to where the wind takes us. Gold says he comes from a region called Johto that's not far from Mt Silver, maybe I should explore it sometime; maybe get Gold to show me round.

"Why do I get the feeling you don't want to go back to Mt Silver?" said Green, I sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

"You know" said Green "there are loads of other Regions out there, Gramps was telling me about some far off region called Kalos where they can train Pokémon to a fourth evolution instead of three or two its quite interesting."

Now that got my attention…

"Gramps was thinking of sending Gold there but maybe you would want to come too."

I had to admit I was interested.

"Looks like you're coming then," Green said suddenly, I blinked in surprise, I had not even said yes or nodded, "and why waste time I will go and get Gold right now."

I just stood in shock as Green ran in to the house to get Gold, looks like I was on another adventure, it makes me think that Green and Gold had planned this all along to get me off that mountain and send me to Kalos and to be honest I didn't mind.

Once Gold was out with a huge smile spared across his face and like that we planned to go to Kalos the next day, I just had to head back to Mt Silver to collect some stuff and maybe leave some of my Pokémon there to ensure the rest of the things in the cave don't get stolen. Green promised to check up on my Pokémon and cave twice every week, which put me at ease.

But over all I felt like an elven year old again, starting at Pallet town and beginning a new adventure and a new journey. But this time I was going further than I had before and I had a trainer with me who was as just as strong as me.

So on Boxing Day I left without a word, I should have written a letter to my mum or at least said goodbye and I was probably going to feel guilty about it later. But I am an adventurer, a risk taker, a traveller, just like I always was but this time I'm already the Pokémon master and my Christmas present was a new journey..

**That was my first Pokémon fanfic I hope you enjoyed it I might continue this and write a new fanfiction where Red and Gold go and explore the other regions but let's see what you all think of this fanfic first. **


End file.
